forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spiderstone golem
| alignment2e = | refs2e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision | lifespan = | location = | language = | based = | subraces = | height = 9 ft. (2.7 m) | length = | weight = 2,000 lbs. (907.1 kg) | wingspan = | skincolor = Black | haircolor = | eyecolor = | feathers = | distinctions = Appears as four-armed male drow | first = City of the Spider Queen }} Spiderstone golems were constructs crafted by the drow and imbued with the martial skill of a trained drow warrior. Description Physical Characteristics Appearing similar to a stone golem, spiderstone golems were seemingly carved in the likeness of a four-armed male drow from a single block of obsidian. The surface of a spiderstone golem was smooth and glassy with odd sharp fractures marring it. They stood 9 ft (2.7 m) tall and weighed about 2,000 lb (907.1 kg). A spiderstone golem possessed great physical strength and was much quicker than other golems. Along with the usual properties of a golem, like immunity to magic, spiderstone golems were resistant to non-magical weapons. Abilities Spiderstone golems had all the martial skill and understanding of combat as a trained drow fighter and could adapt its tactics to suit the enemies it faced. ;Berserk: One danger of facing a spiderstone golem in combat was the chance that the demon spirit that animated the golem could break free and send it into an uncontrolled rage. If this occurred, the spiderstone golem would attack the nearest living creatures (or objects, if nothing else) before moving on. Only the presence of a commanding or persuasive drow priestess could possibly calm a rampaging spiderstone golem. ;Fighting Spirit: The spiderstone golem's prowess in battle was such that it struck with greater precision and technique than normal golems. ;Magic Immunity: Much like other golems, a spiderstone golem was impervious to most magical effects. However, evocation magic and the divine spells of a drow spellcaster could potentially overcome its immunity. Curiously, unlike the similarly built stone golem, a spiderstone golem was unaffected by stone to flesh or transmute rock to mud spells. ;Spider Climb: Much like the spell of the same name, a spiderstone golem could continuously walk along walls or ceiling with ease. ;Spit Web: Intermittently, a spiderstone golem could spit forth webbing that, if accurate, would entangle creatures equal to or smaller than the golem. The webbing was incredibly hard to break but some individuals could potentially wriggle free. ;Webwalking: Any normal or magical webs could be traveled along or through by a spiderstone golem at no impediment. Psychology As spiderstone golems were infused not only with the prowess of a drow fighter but also animated by the spirit of a demon from the Demonweb Pits, they could be much more evil and unpredictable than other types of golem. In combat, they were composed and observant of their foe's abilities. History During the Silence of Lolth in 1372 DR, Irae T'sarran gained possession of a spiderstone golem from Maerimydra. Although it was a potentially powerful servant, she was unsure where its loyalties lay and therefore kept it close by in the Undying Temple. Construction Spiderstone golems were constructed in a manner similar to stone golems but were sculpted from a single block of obsidian and could only be enchanted by a powerful adherent of the Dark Seldarine. Appendix Appearances * City of the Spider Queen Further Reading * References Connections Category:Constructs Category:Golems Category:Creatures of neutral evil alignment Category:Creatures found in underground locations Category:Creatures